Through the mirror Story I: A Dolls fate
by mienai-chizu
Summary: Esther loses everything and is captured by a methusale who sells her to the earl of memphis. An epic master-servant relationship between Esther and Ion can become to love or to absolut hatred. It depends on what Ion orders his doll to do. This is smut!


Chapter One:

The trip to the empress

The small girl rushed through the doors of her house. She saw her uncle rising from his horse and hugged him. It was when she realized some noises coming from the village. Her uncle took her on his arms and returned inside. He then called her older brothers. Lion, Aiden and Kyle. All three of them appeared in the room. Lion the oldest of them took Esther away and carried her the couch where he sat her down. Then he returned to speak with his uncle and his younger brothers about what has happened.

Their village has being attecked since the early morning. Methusalea were tryng to kill all of the peacefull people because they were living near the frontier to Byzantium. Some time ago their village was a town. But know its just a small place were 200 people lived and died everyday.

Today again. It was a small and unfair war between thousands of vampires and humen beings which couldn´t be stopped.

Lion, Aiden, Kyle and their uncle had send a meeting request to the empress of the Methusalea, Augusta Vradica. They wanted to inform her about the situation and wanted to beg her, to recall all of her fighters and let the people live in peace. They doubted that the queen was informed about this small war. And now their uncle was here to guide them to the palace. They recived also a Methusalean guard who had to bring them in one piece to the queen. She wanted to talk to them and wanted to hear them and she was fair like all the rumors told.

They were ready to start their trip. Kyle, the youngest of them, who was only 15, had to ride with their small sister Esther who was 4. So he rised her up to the black horse and then settled himself behind her.

It was fall and for October it was very cold. Esther weared a blue mantell and black winter boots. Her red hair looked wild because of the also blue hat she weared. On her small hands were black gloves and she was holding a pink plushy rabbit. It was an old toy from her mothers young days. She sat on the big horse like a doll. With her brother behind her who warmed her back she was feeling save.

Lion and Aiden rised to their horses too and their uncle closed the door with a key and then walked to his one. (his horse). Then they started their way.

The Forest path was really dangerous but it was the only way. For all the other path they would need lots of days and they needed to be in the palace by evening. Their guardian was riding next to them but he didn´t enter the path they were using. Because of the sun. It was dark in the forest so he used this darkness to guard them with out being hurt by the sunbeams. None of them did see their garanty for savety until it becomes evening. Then he appeared out of nowhere and rided his horse too the uncles one. Suddenly they were hearing noises. Noises which were coming fast nearer. Then a methusalean worrier jumped out of the woods and attacked the travellers. The guardian blocked his attack and throwed him against one of the trees. Then he said in a calm and polite voice: ´This people are under the wing of empress Augusta Vradica! One more attack and you will die here as a traitor of the highest word a methusalea has to obey. The word of empress Augusta Vradica!`

Two other methusalea walked out of the woods and helped their mate to come to his feets. Then one of them shouted: ´Who is the traitor here? Our empress would never allow a terran to cross the frontier to Byzantium! Those Terran have to die!`

Then suddenly a female voice spoke out of nowhere. You couldn´t tell if the person the voice belonged to was old or young. But there was something gracefull and mystic in the sound. ´One who disobey my word has to burn down in the pain of flames. No treitor will be spared!` With this words the three offender started to burn. They cried for forgiveness and tried to run but the flames burned them down. They died a horribly painfull dead. The guardian could just say:´ This was the empress. Now you have a little foretaste of the power our queen has. She hasn´t send me to protect you! She send me to see what I am seeing. So she can speak with my mouth and hear with my ears. But when she becomes a little bit out of her good temper you can hear her think. This, just now were her thoughts and she burned the traitors with just thinking it!`


End file.
